Dream A Little Dream
by ninewood
Summary: While those who live in the Dark Castle sleep, someone roams their dreams. But is this person friend or foe? This is a part of my Going Home Together stories and one shots.


The dark sky was littered with stars while a mist of clouds moved across the full moon and moonlight shimmered on the glass of the windows. The castle of the former Dark One was quiet as those inside slept and the curtains moved in the soft breeze.

In the bedchamber of the former Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, his wife, Belle, and the small, green fur squirrel monkey slept and the feathery wings twitched on the small monkey's back.

The breeze moved through the trees in the dream of the small monkey and it sat on the high branch of the tree. The other squirrel monkeys were grooming each other, chasing each other, or eating, but none of them noticed it. It had long ago come to realize that the others of the troop didn't like it, but it never knew why. It was a little smaller than the others, but it could fly just as fast and was clever.

"Ah, that's the problem," a familiar voice said and the small monkey looked down. It didn't see it's nearly hairless friend and make soft noises. "Can't find me? Look harder."

The small monkey sat up straighter while looking for its nearly hairless friend when it saw something sitting up on a higher branch and tilted its head side to side. Whoever it was looked like its nearly hairless friend, but didn't smell the same and whoever it was smiled.

"Very good, Dearie, you found me," he said and the small monkey climbed up to the branch and sat in the lap of whoever it was. It felt familiar fingers moving through its fur and wings while its new dark friend sighed and looked at the other small monkeys. "As I was saying, they don't like you because you're so clever. I mean look at what happened. They go and get killed, but you… You are safe all snug as a bug in your basket."

Bunfin made a small noise as it woke up, looked at the bed where Rumplestiltskin and Belle were sleeping then nodded, curled back under the blankets and went back to sleep.

The breeze moved the lace curtains in small ripples while Baelfire and Emma slept and Emma made a soft sigh as she moved closer to her husband.

In her dream, Emma made a soft noise as Baelfire kissed down her neck and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Swan, are you purring?" he asked while moving back and looked deeply into her eyes. She had mentally kicked herself for ever wanting anything to do with Killian Jones, but admitted she was over the moon when reunited with her true love.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I was," she said and he smiled.

"Let's see if I can't get my tigress to growl," he said as he kissed her and she sighed through her nose.

"Oh!" a familiar voice said as a nervous, high pitched giggle came from the darkness and Baelfire looked at her. "Sorry. Never mind me. Just keep doing… Goodbye."

Emma gasped when she woke then sat up and looked at the large wooden doors. She could still hear the nervous, high pitched giggle when she frowned and placed her wrists on her knees.

"What the hell was that?" she asked then looked at Baelfire. He rolled over onto his left side as he sighed and she gently stroked his hair.

In his dream, the water lapped the side of the ship while Baelfire held tightly onto the ship's wheel and the sound of the sails flapping in the wind filled his ears. He looked at the crew doing their jobs then looked at the water and turned the ship's wheel.

"Captain, there's a ship off the port side," came from the crow's nest as he let go of the ship's wheel and removed the collapsible telescope from his coat pocket, extended the telescope and looked through the eyepiece. The larger ship was coming closer, but he recognized the colors and frowned, collapsing the telescope before placing the telescope back in his coat pocket.

"It's the Jolly Roger," Baelfire said as he walked down the stairs after his second-in-command took over and headed for the door to the Captain's quarters. Opening the door, he walked inside as the gloom of the room filled his eyes and he closed the door. "Are you here?"

"Of course I am," a familiar voice said. He heard the sound of boot heels on wood when someone walked just into the light from the windows behind him and Baelfire smiled. At one time he was terrified of him, but he never harmed him and Baelfire regretted trying to get rid of him. He looked at the familiar black shirt with shiny black scales and frayed cuffs and the shirt was open at the top. There was also a silver/gray scaled vest that was closed by griffon head or eagle head claps. The black leather coat had large cuffs with large silver buttons and the high collar draped over the shoulders and down the front of the coat in a large crocodile scale pattern. The leather wristband was tucked under the frayed sleeve and black leather gloves covered long fingered hands. The last thing Baelfire looked at was a black leather pirate boots and the black leather pirate boots came up to the top of the knees.

"The Jolly Roger is off the port side," Baelfire said.

"Doesn't he ever learn?"

"I guess not," Baelfire said as he walked to the door, opened the door then turned to look into the darkness. "Care to join us?"

"Well, I have nothing else to do."

Baelfire walked out of the room when he saw the Jolly Roger coming closer and the men looked at him. He noticed the looks to who was behind him as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"What are you looking at?" Baelfire growled. "Get those cannons loaded and primed!"

"Aye, Captain," one of the men said as Baelfire walked up the stairs and stood in front of the ship's wheel. The Jolly Roger moved into attack position as Baelfire watched then moved the ship's wheel and the loud sound of cannon fire filled the air. The cannonballs flew through the air, but missed their target and water slammed up the side of the ship.

"Fire the cannons!" Baelfire shouted. The cannons fired as smoke rose into the air and he could just see someone sitting on the crates, clapping their hands and a high pitched giggle filled the air. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes!" he said and pumped his fists into the air as the cannonballs hit the side of the Jolly Roger. "Bravo!"

"Captain, she coming around," one of the crew said and Baelfire turned the ship's wheel. The Jolly Roger fired some more cannonballs, but the cannonballs missed and the high pitched giggling turned into cheering.

"Load the grape shot! Aim for their sails!" Baelfire shouted and the cannons were reloaded. The smaller cannonballs sailed through the air then tore large holes into the sails of the Jolly Roger and Baelfire smiled.

"She's flying her colors, Captain!" one of the crew shouted and the men cheered.

"Come along side, but be cautious. It could be a trap," Baelfire said and the ship went along side the crippled ship. Baelfire walked down the stairs as the anchors were lowered, but noticed someone missing and frowned. He stood near the railing when Killian Jones appeared and smiled at him.

"Well, look who it is," Killian said.

"Hello, Killian."

"You ready to surrender?"

"Am I ready to surrender? Which one of us has a ship with a damaged haul and large holes in the sails?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Killian said with a sly grin that would make most women swoon, but most women were repulsed by it.

"Don't you get tired of being beat all the time? You're never going to win."

"He's right, Dearie," a familiar voice said as Killian quickly turned around and his eyes widened.

"You," Killian said and a soft high pitched giggle filled the air.

"Yes, me," he said and Baelfire silently cheered while sunlight sparkled on the silver blade sword and Killian's head flew into the air after the silver blade sword removed it from Killian's neck. His body twitched then fell to the deck while his head was picked off the deck and tossed toward Baelfire. Baelfire caught Killian's head when he looked up, but he was gone and Baelfire sighed.

Baelfire opened his eyes when he looked at Emma looking down at him and she looked upset.

"Swan, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"I had this odd dream," Emma said then told him what her dream was about.

"And you think it was him?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Emma, my father is a lot of things, but he isn't a pervert," he said and she snugged down next to him. She placed her cheek against his shoulder while he held her and she looked at the lace curtains moving in the breeze.

"Then who was it?" she asked.

"You would believe me if I told you."

"Who was it?" she asked. He had promised his papa not to talk about him, but Emma seemed frightened by the idea of someone invading her dreams. Sighing, he told her and she snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Now I know why it seemed so familiar. Your dad acted the same way when he caught us in bed."

"Then you're not mad?"

"Nah, just as long as he doesn't do it again," she said and he smiled.

"Believe me. I don't think he will," he said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He looked at the ceiling while listening to the sound of the fire crackling in the large stone fireplace then sighed, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The fire crackled in the large stone fireplace while Henry slept on his stomach and balled his hands into fists.

"Leave him alone!" Henry shouted as he looked at Rumplestiltskin sitting in the iron barred cage and Zelena laughed. His grandfather looked scared, ill and tired as he cowered in the corner of the iron barred cage and Henry held tightly onto the handle of the short sword.

"Do you really think you can hurt me with that?" Zelena asked with pout then tutted, wiggling her index finger side to side.

"Let him go!"

"No," she said with wide eyes.

"Henry, please, get out here," Rumplestiltskin said in a weak voice and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No, I am not leaving you," Henry said and Zelena laughed.

"Don't you get it? He's mine," she said and Henry growled.

"No, he's not!'

"Well, no one else wants him," she said as she walked to the iron bar cage and Rumplestiltskin whimpered. "Isn't that true, Darling?"

Rumplestiltskin made a soft whimper as he shivered then frowned when someone suddenly appeared behind Henry.

"Got yourself in a bit of bother, didn't you, Dearie?" a familiar voice asked and Henry was surprised as Zelena to see who was standing next to him.

"That's impossible," Zelena said after looking from the iron barred cage to whoever it was and a small high pitched giggle filled the air.

"Nothing is impossible in dreams, Dearie!"

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"I take it your grandfather didn't tell you about me?"

"No," Henry said and whoever it was whispered in his ear. Henry's eyes widened as whoever it was waited for his reaction and Henry smiled. "That's so cool."

"You don't mind?"

"No," Henry said then looked at Zelena. "How do we get rid of her?"

"Oh, that's easy!"

Suddenly twin, yellow plastic water tanks appeared strapped to Henry's back and Henry held onto the nozzle of the hose connected to the tanks.

"Go on. You know you want to."

Nodding, Henry turned the nozzle as a large stream of water hit Zelena in the face and she screamed. They watched as Zelena melted into a puddle of goo then Henry turned the nozzle off and laughed.

"She's reform," Rumplestiltskin whimpered while looking at the puddle.

"I don't think so!"

The iron barred cage vanished while Henry ran to his grandfather and they watched the large sponge appear over the puddle then absorbed the goo and vanished.

"Well, that takes care of her," the familiar voice said then whoever it was vanished and Henry smiled at his grandfather.

Henry woke as he sat up then leaned back against the pillows and looked at the ceiling. He started laughing as the fire crackled in the large stone fireplace and he placed his hands behind his head.

The clockwork animals moved along the track while the music played and four old Duer slept on his left side. He made a small moan as tears trickled down his cheeks and he kicked his feet under the bedding.

"Papa!" Duer shouted as a loud thumping sound came closer and he ran by the trees. The moon was full and the trees looked twisted. The dead branches bent down to snare him as he ran and he tried hard not to cry. The loud thumping sound was right behind him and he fought the urge to turn his head to see what was behind him. He kept running when he slammed into someone and whoever it was placed familiar hands on his shoulders.

"Get behind me," a familiar voice said and he moved behind whoever it was. He peeked out to see large fireballs lighting up the darkness and the fireballs sailed toward whatever was chasing him. Duer covered his ears as a loud scream filled the air and the fireballs exploded. Duer felt familiar fingers move through his hair when he looked up and could just see someone standing in front of him. The moonlight sparkled on the gold scale skin when whoever it was knelt down and he could just see the dark eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Duer said when he hugged him and whoever it was stood up, holding him. "What was it?"

"It was a giant tomato. Why would a giant tomato be chasing you?"

"I don't like them. They make my tummy all bubbly," Duer said with a pout. Rumplestiltskin and Belle found that Duer was allergic to tomatoes and peanuts and he sniffed.

"Well, that one won't be hurting anyone," he said and Duer smiled. "Now, I think there is a much nicer dream over there behind that tree."

He lowered Duer to his feet when a shimmering white light appeared behind a tree and Duer looked at him. Nodding, Duer headed for the shimmering white light then ran back and whoever it was knelt down.

"What's wrong, Dearie?"

"I forgot to do something," Duer said then kissed his cheek and he smiled. "Good night."

"Good night," he said and watched Duer run into the shimmering white light.

The clockwork animals stopped as Duer sighed with a small smile on his face then rolled onto his right side, pulling the duvet half over his head.

Belle slept next to her husband as she snuggled closer and reached over, taking his hand. She was still in awe about how Rumplestiltskin picked her the day he came to her father's castle and brought her here. She knew her father never approved of him and was still angry when she thought how Maurice came to the castle and threatened to kill Duer. She still could see how angry her husband was after he had changed Maurice into a slug. She had begged him not to kill her father and the slug lived in a shatter proof glass tank in Rumplestiltskin's lab.

In her dream, she stood in the grand ballroom and was dressed in the gold ball gown she wore the day they met. She wore black slippers on her feet and her auburn hair was draped over her shoulders. She heard footsteps when she looked at her husband and smiled.

He was wearing a dark blue silk waistcoat with gold buttons and a high collar and the waistcoat was trimmed in white lace down the front as well as the collar and the lace outlined the gray cuffs and gray silk covered the pockets. Under the waistcoat was a white silk shirt with a high collar and was open enough to show some of his chest and collarbones and a silver silk vest etched in gold scrolling. A gold string tie dangled down his chest and a pair of dark blue silk breeches hugged his hips. Finally a pair of black leather boots covered his feet and he made a small bow once he stopped in front of her.

"You look amazing," she said softly and he smiled. Belle watched as he raised his right hand then snapped his fingers and the candles of the chandeliers were lit and the dining table and high back chairs were gone. He held his left hand out then snapped his fingers and soft music started playing.

"Shall we dance?" he asked with a small bow and she moved closer, sliding her arms around his waist. He placed her left hand on his right shoulder then took hold of her right hand and they started dancing. He spun her around in a small circle then moved her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She looked back at him as he smiled and she reached back to stroke his cheek. They danced around the room when he lifted her up and spun around in a circle then lowered her to her feet. The song ended as he held her against him and she looked deeply into his eyes. She was startled when someone tapped her back and she turned around, smiling.

"Mind if I have the next dance?" a familiar voice asked. She looked at whoever it was and he was dressed in a brown leather waist coat etched with dragon scales, a copper color silk shirt, opened at the top to show his collarbones and some of his chest, a dark brown silk vest, brown leather breeches and dark brown leather boots. Nodding, Belle took his hand as they danced and she looked deeply into the dark lizard like eyes. She was surprised the first time they met in her dreams, but she had learned, like her husband, he wasn't what people thought he was.

"You look a little tired," she said and he softly giggled.

"You have no idea," he said when the music stopped and he made a little bow before vanishing.

Belle woke as she looked at her husband and could just make out the small smile on his face. Snuggling closer, she slid her arm around him and Rumplestiltskin made a contented sigh.

In his dream, the light breeze moved the long grass back and forth while Rumplestiltskin walked up the hill and looked at the fluffy clouds move across the blue sky. The breeze moved through his brown hair and some of his hair fell into his chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in a white linen shirt, black leather belt, black leather trousers and black leather boots and he held onto the brown wood staff. He didn't need the brown wood staff, but he liked using it while hiking and he softly hummed. He came to the top of the hill as he looked at the valley spreading out before him and sat down.

"Amazing," he said, placing the brown wood staff next to him and bent his legs up. He placed his wrists on his knees as he watched the clouds move across the sky and the breeze moved through his hair.

"I am exhausted," a familiar voice said, making him look to his left. The Dark One flopped down onto the grass as he placed his hands on his chest and looked up at the clouds. For the last three hundred plus years, Rumplestiltskin lived with being cursed and having the Dark One living inside his head was enough to drive anyone insane. The Dark One was the voice that told him to do things he wanted to do, but didn't have the nerve to and he had blamed him for losing his son. Over the years, the two of them formed an understanding and the Dark One looked at Rumplestiltskin as more of a brother than a pawn. When Belle first tried True Love's Kiss, it was the Dark One who pulled back. He knew what would happen if she had succeeded, but the second time she did the kiss, it broke the curse. He had expected to fade into oblivion. What happened was something completely different. He became entrapped inside a protective bubble in Rumplestiltskin's mind. Faced with the alternative, he decided he was better off where he was and had "helped" Rumplestiltskin and Belle if needed.

"What have you been up to?" Rumplestiltskin asked, glancing down at him.

"Oh, just the usual," he said, flicking his hands up. "Making sure everyone was safe and secure in their little beds."

"I don't understand why you do that. I have charms, runes and spells set up."

"Ah, that is true," he said, pointing his right index finger up at him. "There is no one or thing that can get in the castle and you make sure everyone is safe during the day. BUT….you can't protect them while they're sleeping! Anything or anyone with enough mental power could sneak into their heads and control them or make them have horrific dreams!"

"I could learn how to go into their minds and make sure they're safe."

"But why would you want to?" the Dark One asked, sitting up. "You need sleep as much as they do. I don't."

"And I appreciate that," he said with a small smile. "I just don't think the others will like it."

"Oh," the Dark One said. "Well, Bae already knows I do it."

"He does?"

"Of course he does. I've been in and out of his dreams for years."

"What about Belle?"

"She met me shortly after we came back here," the Dark One said then sighed, flopped back down onto the grass and half closing his eyes.

"Now that I think about it, Duer has mentioned seeing the Shadow Man in his dreams."

"Is that what he calls me?" he said, smiling.

"He said the Shadow Man told him to summon me, Bae, Belle, Emma or Henry if he was having a bad dream."

"I told Bae the same thing when he had bad dreams. Well, he summoned you. Milah and the pirate were the cause of most of his nightmares."

"I never knew that," Rumplestiltskin said and the Dark One looked up at him.

"Tonight, I decided to introduce myself to Emma, Henry and the little monkey."

"You went into Bunfin's mind?"

"I wasn't sure if it did dream or that it dreams in color."

"How did he react?"

"It was a little scared then figured out that I was you. Well, sort of."

"How did Henry and Emma react?"

"Henry was alright with it, but Emma… She has a dirt mind," he said, scrunching up his nose.

"She has a dirty mind?"

"I went into her dream and she was in bed with Bae," he said and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

'You walked in on them having sex?"

"Yes," he sighed and Rumplestiltskin softly laughed. "It wasn't funny."

"I didn't think so when I walked in on them the other day."

"I guess the next time I'll knock," he said while looking at the clouds and placed his hands behind his head. "Rabbit."

"What rabbit?"

"Over there," he said, pointing to the clouds and Rumplestiltskin went onto the grass and looked up.

"Oh, you're right," he said then pointed. "There's a horse over there."

The breeze moved the tall grass back and forth as they pointed to the clouds, trying to figure out what the clouds looked like and laughed.

 _ **A/N: I was shocked when the show decided to make the Dark One a spirit who only Emma can see. I had him already a spirit who lives in Rumple's head in Going Home Together. As for Duer's food allergy, I based that on my nieces, who have food allergies and my family does make sure they don't eat what they're allergic to.**_


End file.
